


One Thing on My Mind

by PanicFOB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: After running into you for the first time in fifteen years, Sirius Black wants to convince you that he’s no longer the same prick he was back in school. Inspired by the lyrics of I’m Ready by Bryan Adams.





	One Thing on My Mind

Madam Malkin’s was hopelessly empty today. Of course, it was always pretty much empty once the school year had started. The vast majority of the store’s clientele were parents buying fresh Hogwarts robes for their schoolchildren. Other than that, you got requests for fixing cursed seems, new dress robes for formal events, and the occasional magical work uniforms for various jobs. Madam Malkin didn’t make it down to the store very often anymore. She’d just passed a hundred years old, and she liked to spend a lot of her time traveling now. You were her most trusted shop keeper, and that left you reading the garbage in Witch Weekly and dully waiting for anyone to come in and need some robes.

One of the articles in the magazine was listing this autumn’s ten hottest working wizarding men. You scoffed at the objectification that writing something like this required, but you couldn’t stop your eyes from scanning over the ten different photos of handsome men. One, in particular, drew you in like a magical force, and you weren’t surprised at all to see him on the list. He was on it nearly every year.

In the moving photo, his lips started as a serious pout and then curved into a dashing smile. His grey eyes smoldered, and then the right one winked at you in time with the grin. You didn’t bother reading the little blurb written under Sirius Black’s photograph, for it was most likely some ridiculously obsessive and pathetic garbage. You cursed yourself for the fact that this man was so often on your mind.

Your legs were feeling kind of stiff from sitting at the counter, so you decided to get up and go organize the back storeroom. Every time Madam Malkin came about, she left this place quite a mess, spools of thread and tape measures thrown about, yards of fabric slung in every which way. You weren’t sure how the woman ever kept things in order before hiring you.

About an hour later, as you nearly had everything in the storeroom sorted out, you heard the entrance bell signaling that there was a customer. “I’ll be right with you!” you shouted as you hurriedly tried to roll up all the ribbon you had been separating and arranging by color shades. You finally rushed into the main room of the shop but stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Sirius Black standing there holding the magazine that you had left lying open on the counter.

“A fan of ‘autumn’s hottest wizards,’ huh?”

Your face heated up to a lovely shade of red. You cleared your throat nervously. “Umm, it just gets really boring around here, and those are the magazines that Madam Malkin always orders.”

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, clearly not believing your story. “I dunno, I can definitely see the appeal. Ebeneezer Amaranta is drop-dead gorgeous.” He was gesturing to one of the other men on the list. “One of the most successful healers at Saint Mungo’s. No way I can compete with that.”

You rolled your eyes and snatched the magazine from his hands. “Is there something I can help you with Mr. Black?”

“One of my sets of Auror robes got scorched by fiend fire. I’m gonna need to order some new ones.”

“Just the one set?”

He pondered for a moment before conceding, “Might as well get three. Some of my others are starting to get worn out.”

“Have you gotten your Auror robes from here before?” You hadn’t seen him a single time in the shop since you worked here.

“I did, yeah. But it was Madam Malkin who helped me.”

You grabbed one of the logbooks off the back shelf, checking to see if the woman had written down Sirius’ measurements. To your dismay and to no surprise, she had not.

“You don’t happen to remember your measurements, do you?”

He shook his head. “Looks like you’ll just have to re-measure,” he said playfully, and you couldn’t believe this man had the audacity to flirt with you now.

You ordered him to stand on the pedestal, and as you were in a very awkward position measuring his inseam, he suddenly looked at you with furrowed brows. “Have we met before?”

You felt both surprised and rather angered. “Are you joking?!”

“Er, no?”

“We went to school together, Sirius. I was two years behind you in Gryffindor…. We dated.”

His eyes got rather wide. “Wait, wait, wait. You’re Y/F/N Y/L/N? But you don’t look like her at all!”

“Believe it or not, some people do change over the course of fifteen years, Sirius.”

“So I… you… I… you’re the one that I…?”

“Broke up with after one week because some fit and snooty Ravenclaw was suddenly into you? Yep.”

“Oh, Merlin. I was such a prick back in school.”

“You haven’t done anything to convince me that you’re not still a prick now.” You finished his measurements and went over to the log to jot them down.

He followed you to the counter. “I don’t sleep around anymore. And I’ve had very long committed relationships. I’m mostly focused on my career though, but I do want a family someday.”

“Okay Sirius, you don’t need to tell me your whole life story. Your robes will be done in exactly one week. You can pick them up then.”

“Y/N please listen. Back in school, I was going through a lot of hard things with my family. The world was on the brink of war, and I thought it was fine to use witches as a way to blow off some steam without really caring for any of them. I’ve known it was wrong to act that way for a very long time now, but I’m so sorry I never got around to apologizing for how I treated you.”

“Apology accepted,” you said, hoping it would get him to leave.

“If I remember correctly, you were one of the wittiest and most fun girls in Gryffindor tower, and I was an idiot not to try and genuinely get to know you better. Will you please let me make up for it now?”

“Sirius, I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’m not much up for having my heart broken twice by the same man.”

“But like you said before, people can change a lot over fifteen years. I’m ready to show you that, if you’re ready to keep an open mind about me.”

He wore a hopeful smile, and that’s really what sold it for you. You just couldn’t say no to the infamous Black charm.

“Fine, Sirius. You get one date, and then we’ll see where it goes from there.”

He grabbed onto your hand softly and pulled it up to his lips, pinning you with his grey eyes as he kissed the back of your hand gently. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
